Promessa
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Uma promessa feita por crianças... poderá durar eternamente [The Gazette] RuikixReita


_****__**Bem mais uma short dos "The Gazette". Esta para mim foi a melhor coisa que escrevi até hoje.**_

_**Retrata uma promessa feita em crianças. Eu nao sei bem a cor de olhos e de cabelo deles quando pequenos, por isso pos... Bem voces pois veem. **_

**_Espero que gostem..._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Promessa**_

Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem…

**&&&&**

_Era uma tarde negra na pequena cidade de Kanagawa, no Japão__ Num lindo, jardim no centro da cidade podia ver-se um pequeno rapaz, sentado debaixo de uma árvore de Sakuras, Suzuki Akira._

_Tinha aparência de ter uns 5 anos. Parecia nervoso. De 5 em 5 minutos olhava para o relógio. _

" _Onde está ele?" Pensava o Pequeno enquanto olhava novamente para o relógio. _

_Os seus olhos escuros demonstravam uma certa preocupação. Encontrava-se ali, como todos os dias, à espera do seu amigo para brincarem juntos. Eram vizinhos, e já se conheciam desde que se lembram. _

_O pequenino, preocupado, levanta-se de repente e começa andar por entre as pessoas. Um grande estrondo é ouvido por entre as ruas e vagarosamente, pequenas gotas de água começam a cair. O pequeno Akira começa a correr para tentar se ver livre das gotinhas._

_Cada vez a repentina chuva caía mais violentamente. Queria encontrar o amigo, mas não o via em lado nenhum. Já tinha dado a volta à pequena localidade, mas nem sinal do outro. Os seus cabelos pretos, já molhados pela chuva, caíam por cima dos seus olhos. O rapaz começava a ficar cada vez mais preocupado. _

_Quando já ia a caminho de casa, com esperanças de que o amigo estivesse na sua própria casa, ouviu um choro familiar. _

_Sobressaltado, olhou para o lado e viu o amigo no chão, todo molhado e abraçado a uma das pernas. Pequenas lágrimas caíam pelo os olhos dele, distinguindo-se das gotas de chuva. _

_Akira atravessa a rua rapidamente, ajoelhando-se à frente do amigo. Afastou-lhe os finos cabelos pretos dos olhos, verificando que ele tinha os olhos vermelhos._

_- Taka… – Começou Akira, enquanto olhava para o amigo. _

_- Dói muito, Aki. Dói. – Choramingou o pequeno chamado Matsumoto Takanori. _

_Akira afastou-se ligeiramente dele reparando num pequeno esfolamento no joelho esquerdo._

_- Taka, como fizeste esse dói-dói? – Perguntou, preocupado. _

_- Eu… ia … ter contigo… e cai. E bati no chão. – Respondeu entre soluços. _

_O mais alto pegou num lenço dentro do bolso das calças, passando por cima da ferida molhada, tentando limpar os grãos de areia que lá estavam. Takanori encolhia-se a cada passagem do tecido no seu joelho. _

_- Anda Taka, temos que sair da chuva. – Disse Akira, quando acabou de limpar o ferimento. _

_O mais novo tentou pôr-se de pé mas voltou a cair no chão. O jovem Suzuki ajudou-o a levantar-se e cuidadosamente começaram a andar sem destino certo. _

_Em 5 minutos já estavam debaixo de uma ponte que os protegia da chuva. Takanori estava sentado no chão a chorar. Akira detestava ver o amigo assim. Lentamente sentou-se ao seu lado e abraçou-o._

_- Não chores. O dói-dói passa. – Consolou, tentando acalmar o outro pequeno. _

_- Mas eu quero ir para casa. A mamã deve estar preocupada. E o papa também. – Balbuciou ele._

_- Não podemos sair com esta chuva. Eu falo com os teus pais, quando chegarmos. – Disse, enquanto limpava as lágrimas que ainda caiam pela bela face dele._

_- Aki? _

_- Diz._

_- Tu nunca me abandonarás, pois não? – Perguntou o pequeno, agarrando com mais forca a camisola do mais velho._

_- Claro que não. – Respondeu Akira como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia de todo o mundo. – Somos amigos. _

_- Então casas-te comigo quando formos grandes? – Sorriu._

_- Claro. – Confirmou o outro, também sorrindo. _

_- Prometes? – Insiste Takanori, receoso._

_- Claro que prometo. – Akira inclinou-se ligeiramente e colocou um pequeno beijo nos lábios do mais novo. – É como os meus pais fazem. – Disse sorrindo. _

_Os dois ficaram ali abraçados esperando que a chuva passasse…_

**&&&&**

Foi assim o meu primeiro beijo.

Eu cumpri o que prometi nessa tarde. Nunca nos separámos. Nunca passámos mais de um dia sem nos falar. Metade da promessa, pelo menos, foi cumprida.

A parte do casar é que é mais complicado. Estamos juntos já há vários anos, mas não nos podemos casar.

Mas mesmo levando esta vida de amantes, posso dizer, com toda a certeza, que cumpri a minha promessa, já que acordo sempre com ele em meus braços.

Nunca ninguém irá conseguir quebrar a promessa feita naquele dia. O nosso amor será sempre mais forte que quaisquer obstáculos que se ponham no nosso caminho.

Porque temos entre nós… a Promessa…

_**Fim **_

* * *

**_Entao o que acharam? Fofa né? ;p  
Espero que sim...  
_**

**_Imaginar eles em crianças é a coisa mais querida que enxiste... As crianças ja sao queridas, entao esses os dois,... Ai Ai... bem eu vou-me calar..._**

**_Bem espero muitasss reviews ;p_**

**_bjx_**

**_Até a proxima..._**


End file.
